The Beautiful Colour White
by Fillary
Summary: She was just another subordinate of the Millefiore Familigia. But Byakuran could not take his eyes and hands off her as she seems to resemble the beautiful colour white. Byakuran/OC. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano.**

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

** Summary: She was just another subordinate of the Millefiore Familigia. But Byakuran could not take his eyes and hands off her as she seems to resemble the beautiful colour white. Byakuran/OC. One Shot.**

* * *

**~The Beautiful Colour White~**

Byakuran was eating his favourite marshmallows on the 2nd floor balcony. He was enjoying the breeze and watching the beautiful white orchids in the simple white vase, swaying around playfully with the wind. 'Such beauty' was what Byakuran thought as he continues to ignore Shouichi's daily nagging. He swiftly put the laptop to mute and smiled evilly at Shouichi as he watched how agitated Shouichi became by the fact that Byakuran wasn't really paying him much attention.

Byakuran stared at the bunch of White Spell subordinates crowding around. He noticed a girl that stood out the most from the rest despite wearing the same white uniform.

'_How could I have not noticed her all these time?' _Byakuran wondered as he continued to watch her.

She laughed happily as she conversed with the Black Spell's 3rd attack squad commander, Gamma. She was friendly to both the Black Spell and White Spell subordinates as well as commanders, unlike the others whom seem to hate each other due to the differences of the Familigia they are supporting.

Byakuran at that point of time had a horrible urge to approach her so that he could pull her roughly away from Gamma. Gamma hates the White Spell; Byakuran knows that Gamma does even without initiating a conversation with him. He has always looked at him with eyes of disrespect not that he actually cared. He didn't want the girl to be hurt. For her kindness will not do her any justice in the Mafia World. Why would he actually care anyway? He only wants to complete the Tri-Ni Set and dominate the world. World domination the only goal that he has, for the people to worship him as a 'GOD' and obey his every word and command.

He continued to watch Gamma ignoring the cheerful girl, showing his unpleasant face expression straight towards her. She just shrugged it off as if it was nothing and continued to flash her perfect set of teeth towards Gamma while handing him some documents. She than waved him goodbye while sashaying of the opposite direction where the Black Spell Commander was headed to.

"Byakuran-sama, I have some documents for you to check." Leonado Lippi approached Byakuran as he carefully placed the stacked of papers on the table.

Byakuran knew that this so-called Leo is not the subordinate that Shouichi recommended. In fact he knows that Leo is the Vongola's Mist Guardian. Byakuran is just playing along with him.

"Hmmm? Papers to read huh…"

"Umm, do you need anything Byakuran-sama?"

"How about giving me the details of that cute lady there?" Byakuran asked as he pointed to the girl that he had been staring at for quite some time.

_ Yes, I want to know her quite badly. The fact that she perks my interest is baffling. I want to corner her and hear her wondrous cries of whimpers mixed with pain as I hurt her mentally and emotionally. I want to feel her fragile body against mine along with her weak cries of protests as I force myself on her. This girl whom is not suited for the Mafia World, I shall teach her the harshness of it and how to obey my every word of command._

**-The next day-**

"Byakuran-sama? I have brought you the documents that u asked me to." Leo called out as he noticed Byakuran was playing with his food again. "You shouldn't waste food Byakuran-sama."

"Hmm? I am just laying out my pawns Leo." Byakuran looked up and smiled gingerly at Leo while taking the documents out from Leo's hands. "If you have no other business here, you can leave. Remember to buy more marshmallows by the way."

Byakuran happily skimmed through his details.

Her name is **Ohyama Shiroi.**

'_Even her name means white'_ Byakuran thought as he licked his lips imagining his lips coming into contact with hers forcefully.

_ She has silky long white coloured hair and blue eyes as similar as mine. Many thought that she was my little sister. But she is just another measly subordinate. To think that the incompetent fools would compare me with a lowly human._

Byakuran stared at her photo for quite some time. Her pale skin gave her a frail and fragile look, just like a glass.

_ I seriously can't wait to tame her and use her to my bidding._

** Ohyama Shiroi is 10 years old when she was adopted into the Gesso Familigia.**

_ So, this little girl has been part of my Familigia ever since she was 10? It is weird that I had never noticed her before. Perhaps it was due to me constantly staying in Italy while she had always been in Japan since she is Japanese..._

** Both of her parents were already a part of the Gesso Familigia before she was born. Her father Ohyama Aoi was a very loyal mafiaso, obeyed "Omertà" the code of silence and was tortured to death. Her mother died in a car crash. Despite having a tough childhood, her emotions are surprisingly stable at that point of time. It was as if Ohyama Shiroi had expected it happen and was fully prepared. She excelled in the Mafia Academy and has very good knowledge in the Medicine field, capable of figuring out a mixture of several herbs and spices that helps to heal wounds or even cause deadly poisons and illnesses. Even though she excelled in her studies, she is weak in basic combat. She barely passed her combat skills test, as she is generally slow in combat and is not skilful enough in that particular field.**

_ Kawaii Shi-chan isn't good in combat? That means I can happily play around with her when we are having a fun little game of tousling__**.**_

** The chances of Ohyama Shiroi betraying the Gesso Familigia is significantly low around 5%. She had taken her work seriously and she does not fool around when it comes to dealing with work related matters.**

Byakuran stopped reading and placed the papers onto the table in front of him. It wasn't necessary for him to read about her anymore. The information he had read was enough. This is just his little appetizer before the main dish. A little game he would enjoy before meeting the little Vongola from the past and gathering all the pieces for the Tri-Ni-Set.

**-Later in the evening-**

"How may I help you Byakuran-sama?" Ohyama Shiroi asked and bowed down meekly as she peeked in between her bangs to take a sneak peek of Byakuran.

_ Hmm? Byakuran-sama is sure smiling a lot. Is he up to something again? The other time he thought of something caused everyone in the base to scurry around in fear while trying their best not to upset him. Well, he sure does look rather charming in some way or another, smiling like that. Hmm... Many subordinates are scared of him. Quite a number of them told me to be careful if I was ever near him. He wouldn't do anything horrible to me won't he? I mean it must either be a good or bad thing to be called up to his office. I figured, it would be latter as he always calls people whom he wants to personally dispose off in his office._

Hmmm, what's wrong Shi-chan?" Byakuran asked as he took a step forward.

This made Shiroi took a step backwards. Panicking with her heart throbbing hard, she shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Byakuran-sama."

"Now Shi-chan there is nothing for you to be worried about~!" Byakuran sang as he took several steps towards Shiroi while spreading his arms wide as a gesture to welcome her.

Her eyes shifted left to right looking for a way to escape or perhaps a possibility of leaving the room while giving an excuse. That would seriously help her get away from this icky little situation she never thought that she could get into.

_ This is awkward, Byakuran-sama is calling me Shi-chan and no one has ever called me that other than my parents. Sometimes I wonder how I could easily and readily accept the fact that my parents are involved with the mafia but my life had always been on the run and I decided to finally accept my fate ever since my parents died. It is painful at first but I decided that I will do my best to be of use to Byakuran-sama because his commands are __**Absolute**__._

Byakuran's right hand caressed Shiroi's left cheek making her shiver in both excitement and fear. It was scary due to the fact that Byakuran was the boss while she is his subordinate; just having the thought of him touching her was far-fetched. For him to be doing so was utterly absurd.

"How obedient of you to not run away…" Byakuran's eyes narrowed as he gazes intensely into Shiroi's eyes.

Shiroi could only swallow her saliva and backed further away from Byakuran, her back meeting the cold walls of the room. She contemplated on whether or not she should stay or leave but she decided to choose the latter. Little did she know that her decision was a bad one?

Everything was a blur, she could hardly remember much on what has happen or is happening. All she could remember was that she kept begging for him to stop but he would not, her mentality was broken beyond repair. She could hardly think properly, her emotions were in complete disarray as her blur visions mingled around with the flashes of red of which were coming from herself. The last thing she remembered was his face staring back at her with his usual smirk and her vision fading to black.

**~End~**

* * *

Authors Note: :/ This was rather difficult to type. I wonder if I should continue this One Shot and create a short little series out from it since the ending is rather vague. D:


End file.
